Enfermo
by RocioRiot
Summary: Edward se encuentra enfermo en su casa y Bella va a visitarlo. Ella es la única que sabrá cuidarlo de una manera muy especial, que hará subirle más la temperatura.


**ENFERMO**

_Beteado por Maria Santana_

_Beta FFTH_

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, las tramas son mías. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de mis historias.**

**Atte: RoRiot**

* * *

Hacía casi una semana que no veía a Edward y lo extrañaba demasiado. Sabía que estaba en casa enfermo. Ya no me servían los mensajes de texto, ni el chat o llamarnos por teléfono. Necesitaba su aroma, sus besos y sus abrazos.

Esa tarde lluviosa tomé un taxi y me encaminé a su casa, le había dicho por teléfono la noche anterior que necesitaba verlo y él accedió.

El trayecto fue largo, pero al fin llegué, pagué al chofer y me dirigí directamente a una baldosa floja donde estaba el juego de llaves que él me había dejado para que yo pudiera entrar a la casa, ya que sus padres estaban trabajando y él estaba en su habitación.

Abrí la reja, después la puerta principal y entré. La casa era de estilo rústico, muy ordenada y limpia. Era una sensación acogedora la que proyectaba. Estaba observando y disfrutando de la casa hasta que su tos me hizo recordar a lo que venía.

Miré las escaleras y subí al primer piso donde se encontraba. En el sofá deje mi abrigo y solo lleve mi maletín.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y él se encontraba en la cama con el notebook, levanto la vista sorprendido y cerró la computadora.

Sus ojos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo, seguro que era por mi atuendo. Decidí jugar con él, estaba con un guardapolvo blanco cuyo largo llegaba hasta un poco mas tapando mi cola, un escote pronunciado, medias de red blancas, zapatos altos blancos y una gorrita con una cruz roja.

—Vas a provocar que muera de un síncope así vestida, Bells—. Dijo sorprendido.

—Hola señor Cullen, soy su enfermera—

Él rió y me siguió el juego.

—Hola señorita. ¿Vino a curarme?

—Así es.

Me dirigí hasta él, abrí mi maletín y saqué un estetoscopio.

—Voy a tomarte el pulso—. Dije con voz sensual.

—Mi corazón está muy bien—. Sonrió.

—No me refiero a tu corazón—. Le guiñe un ojo.

Recorrí su pecho y fui bajando lentamente. Él se estremecía a causa del objeto frío. Yo sonreía.

—¿Está frío?—. Pregunté mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Mucho—. Se estremeció.

—Aguántese—. Reí y él también.

Llegué al área de su entrepierna y lo miré con preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre?—. Me miró fijo.

—Habrá que hacerle respiración boca a boca—. Fruncí el ceño.

Él se acomodó y se acercó a mí, pensando que lo besaría.

Lo empujé hacia atrás. —¡No! No me refiero a tí... Sino a él—. Pasé mi lengua por mi boca mirando su entrepierna.

Él tragó saliva y rió nervioso. Agarré su bóxer y se lo quité.

—Debo hacerlo lo antes posible o él morirá.

—¿Se encuentra muy mal señorita?

—Sí. Usted relájese y déjeme todo a mí.

Con mi lengua empecé a recorrer la longitud de su pene, sentía como comenzaba a levantarse, mordí sus testículos con suavidad y con mis uñas recorrí sus piernas y entrepierna. Estaba tan duro y caliente.

Me lo metí en la boca y comencé a chupar a un ritmo lento, para luego hacerlo más rápido. El comenzó a gemir y me pedía que no me detuviera.

Agarró mi cabello con fuerza, moviendo mi cabeza.

Acabó en mi boca, llenándome de su semen que saboreé y tragué.

Tiró de mi cabello y me levantó, limpió mis labios y me besó con pasión.

—¡Está vivo!—. Dijo riéndose. A lo que yo me uní.

—Faltan más curaciones por hacer—. Dije en su oído.

Saque mis zapatos y con torpeza las medias y me subí arriba de él.

Los ojos le brillaban, aunque no sé si era por la fiebre…

Agarré una jeringa con una aguja del maletín que se encontraba encima de la mesa, al costado de su cama. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué... pretendes hacer?—. Su voz demostraba miedo.

—Vacunarte— Reí a carcajadas.

Despacio pinché su pecho y piernas, pocas veces penetraba con un poco de fuerza su piel.

Cerraba sus ojos y se retorcía de dolor gimiendo.

—Me sorprende que te guste la belonefilia—. Dije entre risas.

—A mi... Tam... bién...—. Abrió sus ojos que tenían un par de lágrimas. Lo tomé del rostro y lo besé suavemente.

Me empujó. Agarró mi guardapolvo y arrancó los botones para abrirlo. Se quedo inmóvil encima de mí, mirando mi conjunto blanco de encaje. Apretó con fuerza mi senos y los atrajo a su boca. Con brusquedad mordía mis pechos y abdomen. Lo giré rápidamente, dejándolo de espaldas.

Clavé la jeringa en su trasero y el aulló de dolor.

—¡Mierda, Bella!

Se giró y me quitó la jeringa y me la clavó en mi nalga izquierda.

—¡Edward!—. Grité.

Me subí encima de él y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente y metí su pene que estaba erecto en mi vagina. Yo reía, mientras me movía encima de él, sacaba y metía su pene dentro mío.

—Tu respiración esta agitada... Aumento tu pulso cardíaco—. Gemía, mientras aferraba con fuerza las sábanas.

—Porque me vuelves loco, Bella—. Dijo y me dio una cachetada en mi nalga derecha.

—¡Aaaay!... ¡Mierda, Edward!—. Jadeé en su cuello.

Clavaba fuertemente mis uñas contra su piel, arañándolo con brusquedad y dejando rasguños rojos en todo su cuerpo. Él gritaba por el dolor y el placer. Tomó mi cabello y me puso de espaldas. Volvió a pegarme.

—Mierdaaaaaaaa—. Gemí entre sollozos.

Arrancó mi corpiño y rompió mi tanga. Con la punta de su pene recorría mi centro, jugando. Provocándome tortuosamente. Y sin esperarlo, se introdujo en mí con rudeza. Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada mientras él me penetraba con fuerza. Mordía mis nalgas con brusquedad y clavaba la jeringa en ellas con pinchazos suaves. La habitación se lleno con mis gemidos y gritos.

Abruptamente acabó dentro mio y eso provocó que yo le siguiera al sentir su semen caliente recorrer mi interior.

—Bella, si que me haces subir la temperatura—. Dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Tú también... Ahora, la enferma soy yo—. Le dije mirándolo con lujuria.

—Eres de por sí ya una enferma—. Río.

Nos besamos y el beso se volvió más urgente y apasionado. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris. Mordió y chupó mis pezones para ir bajando por mi abdomen, pasar su lengua por mi ombligo y bajar a mi vagina. Su lengua recorría mis labios, chupando mi clítoris y metió 3 dedos dentro de mi.

—¡Estoy tan caliente!—. Jadeé.

—Amo provocar eso en ti, Isabella.

Tomó su pene y me miro fijamente con sus orbes verdes. Y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente. Estaba listo de nuevo para estar dentro de mí.

Jugaba con su glande en mi centro, me estaba desquiciando.

—Ya, Edward... Te quiero dentro de mi... ¡Ya!

Puso mis piernas en sus hombros y tomó una almohada para colocarla debajo de mi cola.

Agarró mis caderas y me penetró con rudeza. Era una sensación tan deliciosa sentirlo dentro de mi. No me cansaría jamás de él.

Mis paredes se aferraban más a su pene, estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

—¡Vamos amor! Acabemos juntos...—. Gimió.

Me lleno de él y yo a él de mi. Apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello, dándome pequeños besos.

—Me encantas...—. Dijo mordiendo mi oreja izquierda.

—Y tú a mí —. Besé su hombro.

Nos acomodamos y nos metimos dentro de la cama antes de que él me abrazara. Y con un tierno beso en la frente, nos quedamos dormidos.


End file.
